User blog:Noble Summoner Ash/The job of the Elders: A Summoners tale Chapter 2
Alright, you've all guessed who was gonna come out of the gate, but none of the guesses were remotely close. It's time to lay this mystery to rest...... ------------------------------------------------------------- Ash watched as the massive gate opened with a burst of golden light. And as quickly as it happened, it stopped. All of the sudden, Ash found himself face-to-face with a boy holding a large green pike. He recognized who this was and stopped to look in awe, before the boy spoke to him. "Hello," the boy said "My name is Lance. I'm one of the six heroes and this is the demon pike Drevas I'm holding. And please, just a request, don't call me genius. It denies all my effort." Ash replied "Wait....I summoned Lance? But, how? The six heroes rarely appear in front of Summoners." "So, I'm assuming you summoned me? Will you be willing to make a soul contract with me?" And on those words Lance kneeled to Ash and asked "Will you let me pledge myself and services to you?" Ash replied with a trembling voice "Yes." "Then the deal is made." And Lances body glowed, turned into a white ball of light, and flew straight into Ash's head. Ash turned around to see Karl and Micheal staring at him in awe. "Ash..." Karl said "You just summoned one of the six heroes. This means you could become one of the most powerful Summoners ever......". Micheal, meanwhile, said "That was awe-inspiring, but I'm afraid we have a mission to do. But first Ash, can you summon Lance to help us?" "Yes. Just let me find where he went...." Ash immediately thought this when Lances voice spoke in his mind "I'm right here. When I'm not in battle, I'll be sitting around inside your head. Just tell me when I'm required." "Lance, I think your service is required." And with those thoughts, Lance appeared in front of Ash and co. With a mere shrug, the 4 of them left the deep forest and traveled to the area where the last attack had happened. Ash found himself and his friends and unit in the middle of a large clearing. "I don't see anything..." Micheal said hastily. "Keep your eyes out for anything weird." Karl replied. Ash , meanwhile, walked over to a nearby rock. All of the sudden, behind the rock, something yelled "ROAR!!" And he found himself face to face with a Minotaur herd. "This is not a good place for me to be in...." He said, taking out his sword. All of the sudden, he saw Lance running to his rescue. Ash watched as Lance impaled the first Minotaur with his spear. Lance quickly switched to the next Minotaur and jumped on its head and stabbed his spear right through its brain. Ash watched as more Minotaurs swarmed Lance, but he just kept on slashing and stabbing until most of them were dead. All of the sudden, the leader of the herd, a Cyclopes ,appeared and charged at Lance extremely fast. Lance merely stood there while his spear began to glow with a large green light. When the Cyclopes got as close as it could Lance yelled "Flash Tornado!" And shot a large blast of green energy out of his spear straight at the Cyclopes. The beast died instantly and the rest of the herd fled like mad into a nearby cave, the likes of which where to deep to explore. Ash just stood there and looked at Lance for the longest time until he said "Good job Lance." Lance replied "Thank you." and he turned into a glowing ball of energy and flew into Ash's head. All of the sudden, Ash saw Micheal and Karl running toward him. "Are you ok? We thought we heard you yell "help..." Karl said. Micheal asked "Did you get rid of whatever was hurting people?" Ash replied "Yes." And told them about how Lance had singlehandedly taken down the horde. When the story was over, Karl merely whistled in awe, and Micheal said nothing at all, except "Let's go home." With those words, the group left the clearing and went back to the village, where they didn't realize something bad was happening........ ------------------------------------------------ First fight scene! I wonder how I did? Please tell me in the comments below. Also it appears that something in the village is going wrong. What could it be? Find out in "The job of the Elders: A Summoners tale, Chapter 3"! Category:Blog posts